fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedalus
|kanji = デッダラス |rōmaji = deddarasu |alias = * * * |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = 5'5" |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Blue |hair = Brown |blood type = |affiliation = Fiore |previous affiliation = Magi Order *Ministry of Magical Defense |mark location = Right Shoulder |occupation = *God Slayer * * *Court Wizard *Mage |previous occupation = High Magus |team = Olympians |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Fiore, Crocus |status = Active |relatives = Aether (Foster Father) |counterpart = |magic = *Aether God Slayer Magic * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , reputated as after exercising his magical power during the Third War, and more infamously known as after he had actually killed the god formally known as Brigid, the God of Fate, is a human male Olympian and first-second generation God Slayer, Court Mage, , and a mage and one of the Olympians. He originated from Eurasia being taken in by the chief deity Aether who had manifested through God Soul and taken over the host. The god raised Daedalus in use of his God Slayer Magic he called Aether God Slayer Magoc, being named after the god himself. When the god vanished when he turned 12 years old, Daedalus sought after for his own, ending up at Athens and becoming a craftsman and architecture. When he turned 20 years old, the Third War broke across Eurasia with the Grand Alliance lead by the Athenian king Charlemagnne going against the Damned. Daedalus would participate in the conflict, using his God Slayer Magic besides the knight of Athens and the Knight Magi. Throughout the war, he was officially recognized by the Magi Order as a great asset, and would then be integrated into the Ministry of Magical Defense of the Order, serving as a High Magus in the later years of the Third War. During the final moments of the war, where the Overlord of the Damned Azathoth would then use everything he had against the Alliance. Using his power, Azathoth was able to actually summon and force the God of Fate, Brigid into the conflict. Daedalus would excell and go beyond his potential, reaching his peak into Divine Overdrive, the god of fate being the catalyst of the activiation, actually perished after Daedalus used the advanced spell known as Aether's Sky Blade, killing the god. The Third War then went on for over 20 years, which Daedalus had continously used his Slayer Magic against the undead until the Grand Knight of Athens Roland Stark sacrificed himself, taking control of the Damned after he defeated Azathoth and brining peace, stability and order between life and death. However, the despite being 40-50 years old after the war, Daedalus suffered great consequences after he had killed a God of Twelve. While the God of Fate was summoned and fought, Daedalus had a promise to Hyperion to not slay a god on Eurasia, but having doing so marked him to be despised by the gods themselves. The punishment was the deaths of his close friends which was brought about by the god of death Tolkien. Witnessing the punishment, Daedalus would officially rebel against the gods and actively saw to undermined their influence. This then was the final straw, soon then being cursed by the Hyperion curse, and accelerated his aging to become a fickle elderly man. He was then exiled off Eurasia and began to wonder the world. Biography Early Life Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities Aether God Slayer Magic is a Lost Ancient Caster Magic and a category of God Slayer Magic taking on the elements of the such as the and Wind. According to Daedalus, he was truly taught by a god going by the name Aether, the , the , the Father of the Gods and . Unlike other magics of this element, Aether God Slayer Magic is unique in that Daedalus also read a book given to him by Aether. As such overtime, Brigid inadvertly enabled him to perform Divine Overdrive, to which the God Slayer referred as "Aether's Will". Typically manipulating and transforming his physiology to a , he's able to consume the element he encompass to replenish his stamina and overall energy, along with being almost entirely immune to magic revolving around wind and air. : Deadalus shows the knowledge to perform the act of Flight without Wind Magic. He appears to only use this as a symbolic act to show he's above everyone else, in that he's something no one can attain. To touch the heavens is a impossible task and only a god can attain such state of existence. Genius-Level Intellect: A genius in the fields of , a skilled strategist, and very clever. Deadalus is valued to possess S-Class level of intellect, this is recounted in the fact he's capable of intimately judging and his thinking allows formulation of tactics. He's highly smart and keenly atuned to possbilities which he gained experience in the Third War. He understands one may not be perfect, often devising optional plans and ideas if another fails. He's able to reconting past events with clarity. Master Engineer & Craftsman: Daedalus was Technology's greatest scientist, being one of their chief engineers and amongst the most accomplish craftsman. With unmatched engineering prowess, he's determination and love for science earned him the moniker as the . Throughout the yes, he created his own dicipline of study, dubbed "Arcane Science" which he'd classified as a Holder Magic, allowed him progress and created advanced piece of works and devices. Immense Magical Power: Deadalus desmontrated immense magical potential as a God Slayer, showcasing his great levels of magical strength and overall power during the Third War. Having killed a actual god, and went on to combat the Undead with his God Slayer Magic shows he's capable of performing for hours on-end before before showing signs of magical fatigue. The only time his has shown magical fatigue is when he pushed his magic to the limits after he was cursed. Even then, he still holds immense resevoirs due to Divine Overdive and the God Slayer Magic itself altering his overall human physiology to replicate that of a god. Trivia & Notes *Physically based on , a character from . Category:Guild Master Category:Craftsmen Category:Male Category:Mage Category:God Slayer